


Out of the Blue

by terma_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e15 True Blue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Vic sittin' around feeling sorry for himself following the events in TB. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. I'm sure you can figure it out from there...
Relationships: Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey
Collections: TER/MA





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Thanks to Sue for sending me all the lovely Nickage, including True Blue. And, as always, thanks to Teri for the beta job. I'll convert her to Nickdom one of these days, I swear I will!

  
**Out of the Blue  
by Jennie**

  
I stared at the photograph musingly. How very sure of myself I'd been in those days. Life was simple—be a cop, save the world. 

No problem, right? 

Shit. 

I hadn't known squat... _He_ —for that kid was no longer me—hadn't known anything about anything. What a fucking fool he was. I'd been. 

Whatever. 

Absently, I reached for the red marker and started doodling on the photo. How very appropriate—Officer Mansfield, clown in training. Yep, that was me. Thought I'd be helping people, bring down the bad guys. Idiot. Little did I know—we _were_ the bad guys. 

Bulbous nose, exaggerated mouth, turned down a bit at the corners. Almost, but not quite done—it needed a final touch. Without conscious decision, I added a big fat teardrop under one eye. 

Perfect. 

All I needed now was a frame. 

Don't ya just love symbolism? I know I do. 

Wearily I got up and crossed to the kitchen in search of a drink. Found an old bottle of JB in the cabinet. What the hell? Though I hadn't really had much of a taste for the stuff after the inglorious end of my law enforcement career, it somehow seemed appropriate to drink it tonight. 

In the living room, settled on the couch, I thought back to my partnership with Stan. We'd been good together. Good friends, great partners—I'd even begun to think that more might develop between us. 

Jesus! I really had been an idiot. 

Surprised to see that I'd already finished my rather healthy drink, I rose to fetch myself another. Getting drunk seemed a most excellent idea. One of the best I'd had in ages. In fact, why do all this walking back and forth? When I returned to the living room, I carried my trusty bottle of JB with me. 

And some damned fool knocked at the door. I frowned and looked at the clock. After midnight. I just knew who was out there in the hallway. Didn't want to see him, though. Not at all. 

I ignored the knocking and sat back down, swallowing half of my drink in one gulp. Dammit, why oh why did he have to touch me? Through the aftermath of tonight's events—dealing with cops, the Director, my own sorry memories, the warmth of his hand on my shoulder had stayed with me. 

This was not good. Of all the times for him to decide to be supportive, he couldn't have possibly caught me in a more... needy frame of mind. I wanted him—always had. Fortunately, keeping that want to myself had been fairly easy up until now. All that needling and sniping kept a good healthy distance between me and my ridiculous desire for him. 

And, ridiculous it was. Laughable, even. He could hardly have made his opinion of me any clearer. Stick-in-the-mud. Staid. Boring. Old. 

_Old_ , for chrissakes. I'm only 35. Oh, I suppose that from the view of a 25-year-old kid, that seems ancient, but, shit, couldn't he see that we weren't so very different? That I wanted the same things he wanted? A home, security, someone to love—someone to be loved by. 

Blessed silence from the hallway. Finally, he'd given up. A very good thing. In my current mood I just might find the balls—or the stupidity—to do what I'd always wanted to do with him. To him. 

Nope—that would surely lead to disaster of huge proportions. Though, the look on his face would be just priceless. With a slightly drunken giggle, I let my head relax against the back of the sofa and envisioned the expression he'd come up with if I ever told him how very much I wanted... 

A noise interrupted my inner rambling. What the hell? 

Fuck. He'd picked the lock. Opening my eyes, I looked in dismay at the man standing over me, concern glowing in his brown eyes. 

"Mac, what are you doing here?" I finally asked simply, after staring at him in silence for several moments. 

"I was just... um, well, I was a little worried about you, Vic," Mac responded in a halting tone. "You seemed so—" Breaking off his words, Mac shrugged helplessly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all." 

"Well," I gestured expansively; arms open wide, "as you can see, I'm fine and dandy. Now go away." 

He just stood there, staring at me with a slight frown. Hell, looked like I was stuck with him for a while. Fine... fuck it all, anyway. Let him stay. Watch the old man get drunk and then pour him into bed. Enjoy the show, Mac. 

Decision made, I poured another generous shot of scotch into my glass and defiantly drank it in one swallow. 

"Uh, Vic... How much of that have you had tonight?" 

I glared at him, then looked at the bottle. "Oh, not nearly enough, Mac." Leaning forward, I filled my glass again. "Soon though, god and JB willing, I'll be too drunk to care about any godamned thing. I'd ask you to join me, but there just isn't enough to share." Holding up the bottle, I let him see that it was already half empty. "You're welcome to get your own, though. Booze is in the cabinet over the microwave." 

Shrugging, obviously confused by my attitude but apparently determined to stick it out and "make sure I was okay", Mac disappeared into the kitchen. I could hear him rummaging around in the cabinets and fridge. I snickered. That was why I'd decided on just straight booze tonight—no need to waste time with ice and mixers and such—just pour and drink. 

Perfect. 

So I did. Poured another and tossed it back. 

Mac returned, holding some kind of mixed drink—looked like whiskey and soda. Crossing to the sofa, he sat carefully down beside me. Probably afraid that if he flopped down in his usual manner I'd fall over in a drunken stupor. 

Well, I'd show him who was old and infirm, by god. I grabbed my scotch and proceeded to pour myself another. 

"Vic, don't you think you should slow—" Mac began uncertainly. 

"Hell no, I don't think anything. That's the object of the exercise, Ramsey. _Not_ to think." I hefted the bottle blearily judging my progress by the level of liquid within. "Shouldn't be too much longer, at this rate." 

The little shit actually made a grab for my bottle. I couldn't believe it. The nerve of it astonished me. I moved it beyond his reach and thwapped him upside the head with the flat of my free hand. 

"Touch it and you die," I warned in a low growl. 

"Hey!" Mac objected, ducking away from me. "What'd you do that for?" 

"You," I poked him in the chest with my forefinger, "just keep your hands to yourself and away from my scotch or I'll hurt you." 

"Victor..." 

I groaned and covered my ears. Mac being the kindly voice of reason was not something I needed in my living room just now. Nope. And, since he wouldn't leave... Dammit, I would. 

Stumbling to my feet I turned towards the bedroom. 

"Uh, Vic?" He rose behind me and put one hand on my shoulder. 

Oh shit. Not the hand-on-the-shoulder routine again. Anything but that. "Lemme alone, Mac." Shrugging him off, I wove an unsteady path away from him and his godamned fucking _warm_ hands. I could think of several places I wanted those hands—not one of which was my damned shoulder. 

Bastard. What was up with this sudden touchy-feely Mac? 

"Get your ass out of here, Mac. I'm going to bed," I grumbled as I pulled the bedroom door closed behind me. 

Ah, peace and quiet. No talking. No hands. No temptation. All to the good. I lifted my scotch to pour another shot, realized I'd forgotten my glass, shrugged and drank from the bottle. 

Naturally, while I was in the process of this, Mac followed me into the room. Damn him, the kid needed to get a clue already. 

"Victor!" 

Oh lord preserve us. Now he was playing the role of Shocked-and-Horrified-Mac! It should have been howlingly funny—if I hadn't been so damn close to jumping on him and fucking his ass through the floor, I might even have laughed. 

"What now?" I asked him, knowing the answer, wanting to hear him say it. Oh yeah, I really did want a lecture from Mac Ramsey on self-control. Sobriety. Proper drinking etiquette. 

He tricked me, though. Instead of answering, he stepped closer, holding my eyes with his and... the fuckhead took my bottle. Dancing just out of my reach, he led me a merry chase around the bedroom. Dammit, once I sobered up, I was gonna _kill_ him. 

Finally, I got smart. Waited until he was just rounding the end of the bed and leapt for him, using the mattress as a springboard. Worked like a charm, too. He had assumed that I was too intoxicated to have any kind of coordination left in my body. 

Wrong again, Ramsey. 

So, there we were. I'd tackled him, we'd gone rolling across the floor, and now I was flat on my back with a heavily breathing Mac draped over me. 

Shitfire! Not good. Not good _at all_. There was no way in the world I could ever get drunk enough to not react to having his length pressed against me so completely. Panicked at my incipient arousal, I struggled, desperate to get away from him. 

Of course, that only made him lay on me more heavily. Oh boy. This was very bad. I groaned and went limp. 

"Get offa me, Mac," I whispered, unable to speak any louder. 

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you, Mansfield," he asked, raising his head to meet my eyes. "You're acting like... well, I don't know what you're acting like—but, I do know you're not acting like yourself." 

Once again, I attempted to shift him off of me. No go. And, worse yet... I was hard as a rock. Said hardness being pressed firmly against him; Mac could hardly miss it. 

Sure enough, his eyes widened in astonishment when my state of arousal finally made it's way into his awareness. 

"Vic?" 

Drawing in a deep breath, I bucked my hips. 

He held firm. 

Fucker. 

"Mac, if you don't get off of me _right_ now, I'll..." 

"You'll what?" 

Okay. Enough already. 

"If you don't remove yourself damned soon, I will fuck you into next week, kid." 

There. Chew on that Mr. Ramsey. 

And then he kissed me. 

Oh. My. God. 

Mac Ramsey was trying his level best to ascertain whether or not I had tonsils with a lingual exploration. 

I figured it was a drunken fantasy. The whole fucking think—just one long hallucination. 

He groaned and pressed his own equally hard cock against mine. 

Okay, not a dream. 

But what? 

Mac was straight. I knew that. Hell, everyone knew that. Kinda hard to miss, the way he was always chasing women. 

What in the _hell_ did he think he was doing? 

Tearing my mouth away, I fought for breath. "Mac," I gasped, "I am not in the market for a pity fuck." 

"Well, that's good, Vic," he answered in that smooth voice of his. Fucker, where did he get off being able to breathe? "Cause I'm not offering one." 

Huh? 

"Wha—" I licked my lips and swallowed nervously. "Then what _are_ you doing?" 

"I'm seducing you, Victor. Can't you tell?" 

He offered me a smile—I wasn't in the buying mood, though. 

"S-s-seducing me?" I squeaked. "Have you lost your mind? You were drinking before you came over," I accused him. "Go on, admit it—you're drunk." 

Shaking his head slowly, he grinned at me. "Nope, didn't touch a drop 'til I got here." 

"But... Why?" 

His fingers pinched one of my nipples and I almost succeeded in throwing him off with my rather extreme reaction. Where the hell was my shirt? I know I had one... 

"Shit! Mac, you've gotta stop." 

He smiled lazily and his hand followed a path to my groin and closed around my aching erection. 

Dammit... where were my trousers? Know I had those on, too. 

One stroke from that hand, though, and I no longer _cared_ about my clothing. I cared about nothing but getting my cock into his ass as soon as possible. 

Which, as it turns out, was exactly what he wanted too. Lucky me. 

Somehow, we managed to get from the floor to the bed. I haven't the vaguest idea how. It'll probably forever remain a mystery—just like my shirt and trousers. Which, by the way, I discovered were actually still on me—a little disheveled, all the fastenings opened, but, still there after all. 

How they got that way..? 

So, now I found myself in bed with a naked Mac. I even remembered—quite clearly, actually—how _he'd_ gotten that way. Oh yeah. Watching Mac strip is a pastime I could definitely get into. In a large way. 

I realized, with a loud groan, that I have no condoms. Damn the luck. 

"We don't need one," he assured me. 

"But—" 

"Forget the condoms, Vic. We're both healthy. Shit, if we weren't the Dragon Lady would probably just shoot us like a couple of horses with broken legs." 

"Mac!" 

He started, then looked at me inquiringly. 

"Do. Not. _Ever_. Mention that woman in my bed again. Fuck! I'll be having nightmares for weeks now." 

Snickering, he agreed to my terms. See, I'm not so very hard to get along with, now am I? I don't ask for much. A cute guy. A good fuck. And no thoughts of _her_. 

Simple. 

"Do you have lube?" 

The very thought made me weak. Damn good thing I was laying down—otherwise I'd have fallen on my ass. "Uh... yeah, I think so." I reached over and rummaged through the drawer of the bedside table, turning back with one tube of Astroglide clutched in my shaking hand. 

"Good man," Mac said happily. 

Then, he pulled me on top of him and wrapped his legs around my waist. Every bit of blood in my body rushed to my dick, and I nearly fainted. Opening the lube, Mac squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and reached down to slick me up. 

"There," he said, laying back and lifting his legs higher. "All set." 

Whoa. 

"Wait a minute, Mac. I have to... I mean you need me to... Shit, Mac—I don't want to hurt you." 

He just smiled up at me. "Not a problem, Vic. You won't." 

He sounded so damned sure of himself... of me. 

Who was this guy and what had he done with Mac? 

Tired of waiting for me to actually _do_ something, he reached back down and guided my weeping erection to his opening. "C'mon, Vic. You're killing me here. Fuck me already!" 

So, I did. And, I somehow managed to not hurt him. I think. At least, I assume that his sighs and moans—and eventually howls—indicated pleasure, not pain. 

I'm pretty sure I'm right, too. He's been back every night since. 

I think I'll let him fuck me tonight. 

Variety, after all, is the spice of life... 

* * *

Title: Out of the Blue   
Author: Jennie   
Fandom: OaT   
Pairing: Vic/Mac   
Rating: NC-17   
Status: complete   
Archive: Yes, to NickZone, RatB and WWOMB   
E-mail address for feedback: [email removed]   
Series/Sequel: nope   
Other websites: http://www.squidge.org/~drruthless/jennie/jennieslist.htm, http://www.e-fic.com/jennie/ and http://www.squidge.org/~terma/jennie/jennie.htm   
Disclaimers: Not mine, sad to say. Even sadder, I made no money writing this, nor will I   
Spoilers: for True Blue   
Summary: Vic sittin' around feeling sorry for himself following the events in TB. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. I'm sure you can figure it out from there...   
Thanks to Sue for sending me all the lovely Nickage, including True Blue. And, as always, thanks to Teri for the beta job. I'll convert her to Nickdom one of these days, I swear I will!   
---


End file.
